The Betrayal
by NileyOwns
Summary: Demi has a tough life. Miley has an abusive boyfriend. Demi loves Joe. Miley deep inside loves Nick, not her boyfriend. I promise you it's way better than the summary. Rated M for suicidal and sexual topics, abuse and language.


Demi's POV

I sat down in the bathroom floor; I had been crying non-stop since the last 4 hours. I can't stop it; I can't believe Selena had been using me for so long. I couldn't believe it, I feel so used, so stupid, so lame, so innocent. I believed in Selena, I thought she was my friend. I should've stopped our friendship when she started dating Taylor Lautner, my ex, who broke me deeply. Or when her stupid cousin started offending me, and she didn't do anything, I bet she sat on her chair laughing uncontrollably agreeing with her cousin making fun of her. I can't believe it.

I would call Miley right now, but I don't want her to see me like this. Even with all the times I ditched her to go out with Selena, when she was my real friend. I can't believe it took me this to realize how much I love Miley, and I feel so bad for ditching her, and leaving here, it's just disappointing to tell her, Selena was faking our friendship. And she's probably with Liam; I don't want to ruin their love fest.

Normal POV

The girl stood up from the floor and started looking through the stuff in her bathroom, it had to be there, she couldn't find it, where was it? Where was that thing that could make her feel alive when she was feeling deadly sad? She looked over the stand in her shower, there it was, her razor. She threw it to the floor and stepped on it so she could break it and get a blade to do that thing; she missed doing it so much. She took the blade sliding it through her wrist, cutting her skin slowly and painfully, she looked at the red sticky liquid coming from her wound. Loving the feeling she slides it again in another part of her wrist, cutting it deeper and more of the red liquid came out, and it didn't stop, she groaned in pain, but she enjoyed the feeling. She cutted her wrist all over and when she was done, she walked over to the sink. She turned the key and let the water run through her newly made cuts, washing them. She shut her eyes and winced in pain. Her life was pathetic, she was living a lie, her dad didn't care about her, her career was going down, the Jonas's were on tour, and she didn't have them, him, that guy she loved with her heart and soul, it was breaking her slowly and painfully.

A few hours later

Miley's POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone. "Miles?" My best friends voice ringed through my ears, she sounded hurt, pained, she sounded like she was crying. "Yes Dee? What's wrong sweetie?" "Can you please come over? I'll just tell you when you here" I heard as she broke down into tears. "I'll be there as soon as I can hun, I love you, I'll be there in like 5 minutes" We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I grabbed my phone, my handbag, and Liam came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "Where are you going, sexy?" He said 'seductively' "To Demi's house" I replied rolling my eyes, "But baby, aren't we going to do 'it' tonight?" "No. I never said that" I replied "So you prefer that hoe over me? Also you do what I tell you too, okay? We're doing 'it' tonight?" He said pushing me against a wall grinding up on me. "Well, 1st Demi is nowhere near a hoe, 2nd you don't own me, you can't tell me to do anything at all." I pushed him away, and slammed the door after I left, running to Demi's house. I finally reached to the familiar house, knocked in the door.

"Well, look who's here!" The little girl looked up at me and hugged me

"Maddie! How are you?" I smiled at the kid

"I'm good and you?" "I'm great thanks!" That was obviously a lie. But it sounded real.

"Demi's in her room" Maddie said and pointed upstairs, "thanks" I said making my way to my best friend's room

Normal POV

The black-haired girl sat down in the edge of her bed looking down at the floor, tears falling from her eyes. Her best friend entered the room quietly. "Miles? Is that you?" The black-haired girl looked over her shoulder. "Yes, it's me" The brunette answered, sitting down next to her best friend. "Now hun, tell me, what's wrong?" Miley asked Demi. "To start off… I need to tell you. No show you something" She said as she cuffed her sleeve so her best friend could see the cutted wrist…

AN: Hey guys! I know this was short, and not really interesting, I promise that the next will be better, this is my first real story, that I'm going to actually complete! So I hope you guys enjoy the next ones!

Love, Tami.


End file.
